1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relates to an etchant and a method for manufacturing a display device by using the etchant.
2. Description of the Background
In general, when a thin film transistor array panel is manufactured, metal layers for a gate wire and a data wire are typically layered on a substrate, and, thereafter, the metal layers may be required to be etched.
As for the gate wire and the data wire, copper, which has good electric conductivity and low resistance, has been used. But when using copper, difficulties may exist in the process for coating a photoresist and patterning the photoresist using a single copper film. Thus, a multilayered metal film may be applied to the gate wire and the data wire.
For example, in the multilayered metal films, a titanium/copper double film has been widely used. Unfortunately, where the titanium/copper double film is simultaneously etched, an etching profile is poor and, consequently there exists a difficulty in a subsequent process.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a desired etch profile associated with etching titanium/copper film.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.